


The Dragonborn and The Cleric

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Allura gets a reference, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Spoilers for Episode 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: When Pike returns to the Vox Machina base, she discovers that Scalen is just as unfaithful to her as ever. While sulking in her sorrow, a certain drunken dragonborn's words make her realize something she never knew about Tiberius and something she never knew about herself: What they both truly wanted.





	The Dragonborn and The Cleric

Pike didn't even need to press her ear against the door to know what was happening behind it, the sock on the handle told her everything. She had returned to her second home hoping her love, Scalen, would be there to kiss her or at the least cuddle with her. But instead he was in the room having intercourse with whom Pike could assume to be a 'lady of the night'. Pike decided to head downstairs trying desperately to hid the tears forming in her eyes. She knew Scalen would be physically unfaithful to her so why was she trying not to cry?

She saw Tiberius on a chair holding what appeared to be a flask filled with Fire Water that Vax had given to him. She had heard about what happened while she was away in the temple. Apparently Tiberius killed a old woman who was trying to hurt the rest of the party and now the party and Allura are mad at him. Pike understood was it was like to have someone angry at her. She walked over and sat beside Tiberius still wiping away unshed tears when she saw Tiberius place the flask right in front of her. He said "You need this more than I do."  
Pike gazed at Tiberius for what felt like hours. He was suffering as bad as her yet he choose to hand Pike something that could numb his pain to her. Why? 

She then turned to Vax and said "Can we have two shot glasses?" Vax looked at Pike with a shocked expression on his face, which then turned to a look of compassion. Vax left and returned with two shot glasses, placing one in front of Pike and one in front of Tiberius. Pike took the flask, opened the top and filled both of the glasses. 

She then raised her shot glass and said "Tonight we drink not to present sorrow, but to future happiness." Tiberius followed suit and the both of them downed their shot at the exact same time. 

Pike filled her shot glass again and was prepared to fill Tiberius' shot glass when Tiberius said in a slightly slurred voice "I will never understand nor relate to Scalen."

Pike was confused by the statement and asked "Why say that?"

Tiberius turned to Pike and said "He has you, a amazing, beautiful, badass woman as his lover. Yet he chooses to have sex with whores. Maybe it's because of my family life but that honestly is the only thing I really despise about Scalen. In my honest opinion, you deserve better."

Pike filled Tiberius' glass,drank her shot and then asked "Who do you think I deserve?"

Tiberius' gaze didn't leave Pike as he said "Percy, Vax, Grog, possibly myself if you want to look past what I did. Any of us here would be more faithful then Scalen. I cannot speak for Vex, Percy or Grog but I could say if I was in Scalen's place I wouldn't be up in bed with some whore, I'd be at your side wondering what deity I pleased enough to get you as my love. This would be the point I'd wonder if I am even worthy of you."

Pike asked "What about Allura?"

Tiberius said "I still think she and I could have had something special. But seeing you in pain, I realize something: Seeing you in this pain hurts me more then what happened to me back there.I want to be there for you when Scalen isn't."

Maybe it was because of the Fire Water bubbling in her system but everything else in the room began to fade away till it was only she and Tiberius. Something about his words made her heart race and breath fail to fill her lungs. She remembered every moment with Scalen and realized that her heart never raced faster then in this moment. Tiberius seemed to glow in the moonlight streaming from the window and she could see in his eyes he was speaking from the heart about her. Everything came together to make her realize something she never thought would happen: She was falling out of love with Scalen and into love with Tiberius.

Tiberius then said "That's how I feel. Finally got that off my chest." 

He then stood up and prepared to head to bed when Pike said "Tiberius, I need to say something as well."

Tiberius sat back and and said "What is it, Pike?"

Time seemed to speed up as Pike quickly grabbed Tiberius' robe, pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. Tiberius first froze in shock but then returned the kiss. Time then slowed as the kiss seemed to last for hours. It was very sloppy of a kiss due to the both of them being drunk but they didn't care. The two broke the kiss as they needed air, the two not even caring that Vex and Kelyth had entered the room.  
Pike then whispered seductively into Tiberius ear-hole "Let's continue this in your room."

Tiberius was grateful he had red scales because if he didn't everyone in the room would be able to tell that he was blushing. Tiberius then said "Pike, we don't need to have.." But his words were silenced by Pike kissing his neck. Tiberius' mind went temporally blank as the sensation on his neck was unlike what he had felt before. Tiberius started carrying Pike up to his room as she continued to pepper kisses on his neck and lips. 

Finally he reached his room and placed Pike on the bed. He then noticed Lockheed in the cage beside his bed, turned to Pike and said "Just a second my love. Need to make sure Lockheed doesn't see what happens next." He grabbed Lockheed's cage and went outside of his room to see Grog standing outside. 

He placed Lockheed's cage in Grog's hands and said "Tell Vex she can look after Lockheed tonight. Pike wants me to make up for lost time regarding her." 

Before Grog could say anything else Tiberius closed the door and casted a spell which caused words to appear on the door which read "Do not knock on this door unless 100% necessary"

Tiberius walked back to the bed, lied beside Pike and said "Sorry about that. Needed to make sure we will not be interrupted by anything."

Pike smiled at Tiberius said "It's okay." 

Then she climbed right on top of Tiberius and said "Let's make up for lost time."

That was all the intensive Tiberious needed and he started peppering her lips with soft, loving kisses. But that was only just a fraction of what both of them planned in their minds for tonight.  
Percy was tinkering in a room underneath Tiberious' room when he heard the sound of bed-springs moving. He stopped his tinkering to try and figure out where the noise came from when he noticed Vax holding Lockheed's cage and asked "Why is Lockheed with you?"

Vax said "Odd night tonight."

Percy asked "What do you mean by that?"

Vax said "Me and Kelyth saw Tiberius and Pike kissing and then Tiberius carried Pike up to his room."

That made Percy drop the wrench he was holding. After the wrench hit the floor the only sound was the bed-springs. Vax looked up and said "I think that is actually them. And I thought Scalen and Tiberius had a rivalry before this." Vex then carried Lockheed's cage to the kitchen, presumably so she could get Lockheed something to eat.

Percy was left to his own thoughts. He kept thinking "Tiberius and Pike..a couple? Next someone will tell me Tiberius and Pike drank Fire Water." He laughed to himself regarding that thought and went back to work, trying to ignore the sound coming from upstairs. Then one thought entered Percy's mind and it was a question he couldn't shake.

"What would their children look like?"


End file.
